The Broken
by spikesfirstluv
Summary: This is R or PG13 but just to be safe, Kag and Inu have a fight and she leaves, will they ever get back together? SanMir, Sessother, Kag?Inu?
1. Iris

My first Chaper fanfic that I'm posting love to sy and T and anyone who reads. hate and pain and suffering to all others, bwahahahahahahaha, um bye

_**The Broken**_

**_Ch 1 "I just want you to know who I am" _**

Inu-yasha and Kagome's thoughts after yet another fight.

"You'll never be as good as her! SHE never gave up! Your useless, nothing  
more then a shard detector."  
"Is that all I am to you?"  
"What else would you be?"  
"Never mind. Forget it."  
  
Kagome  
_"And I'd give up forever to touch you"  
"Cause I know that you feel me somehow"  
"You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be"  
"And I don't wan to go home right now"_  
I gave up my home, my life, I had friends, a family, and I gave them all up  
for him.  
I know he feels something toward me, doesn't he?  
I feel so happy around him,  
I love him I know I do.  
I'll stay by his side no matter what; I know I'll never be as good as her.  
The least I can do is stay with him.

Flashback  
'Don't cry'  
'Should I laugh then?'  
'No, I'm saying let me protect you!'

Inu-yasha  
_"And all I can taste is this moment"  
"And all I can breathe is your life"  
"And sooner or later it's over"  
"I just don't want to miss you tonight"_  
We were so happy together! Kagome and I, We had such fun  
I was her protector, her guardian. Why am I always so cruel to her?  
She hates me now. Maybe not hate, but I can tell I really hurt her.  
She's been gone for three weeks now, because of me. Why do I always have  
to compare her to Kikyo?  
I know that they're different yet they seem so much alike

2 weeks later  
Inu-yasha  
_"And I don't want the world to see me"  
"Cause I don't think that they'd understand"  
"When everything's made to be broken"  
"I just want you to know who I am"  
_No one ever understood me like Kagome did. The world shunned me for what I  
was; yet she always comes back to me. Even Kikyo wanted me to change  
human,  
She was always there for me no matter what I said. But still I ran to  
Kikyo, always Kikyo  
Kagome eventually seemed so distant; She tried to hide it behind fake  
smiles. But only I saw her cry in her sleep.  
I just want to be with her, I realize that now. But I know that I'm too  
late

In the present time  
Kagome  
_"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming"  
"Or the moment of truth in your lies"  
"When everything feels like the movies"  
"Yhea you bleed just to know you're alive"_  
I haven't cried since that day 5 weeks ago, I haven't returned to the past  
for more then to get Shippo, say goodbye to Sango and Miroku and return the  
shards. I thought that he might be beginning to care for me, Ha I just was lying  
to myself. I remember everything back then not feeling real, I was so happy to be with  
him, like a wonderfull dream.  
Now I'm just a shell of my former self, I used to think Kikyo was bad  
parading around in her barrowed life when I'm no better,  
If not for Shippo needing to be raised I would have died, I tried to but I  
couldn't I still need to where long sleeves to cover the scars in a few  
more weeks I could pass them off as old. But nothing can heal the  
emotional ones.  
__

_"And I don't want the world to see me"  
"Cause I don't think that they'd understand"  
"When everything's made to be broken"  
_I hide now, I raise my kit, but I hide from the world  
I am so alone with out Inu-yasha. I don't care about anything anymore!  
I have broken, I've snapped, I do drugs, DRUGS! I never had even considered  
shit like that before,  
Kami maybe it is just the fait of our souls Inu-yasha and Kikyo never  
worked so why should I be any different?  
Yet all I wanted was to be noticed. Why do you hate me so much God's?  
_"I just want you to know who I am"  
_

**Sad, I know but if I get 5 reviews I promise to post the next chapter!  
I'll give you candy! NOTHING I REPEAT NOTING BELONGS TO ME, I AM POOR SO DON'T KILL ME PLEEZ!  
Not that I would mind owning Sesshy. Mina goes off to ponder ; )** XX 


	2. I Hate You!

I'm back! Here is chapter 2 I know I said that I would only update if I got 5 reviews but you people don't love me... so just because I can I'm doing it anyway so there!

_"(I Hate) Everything About You" _

"Every time we lie awake"   
"After every hit we take"

_"Every feeling that I get"   
"But I haven't missed you yet"   
_Kagome couldn't concentrate on her work, 'After all the shit you put me through you actually expect me to forgive you! You always ran to Kikyo, she was your everything. Every time you ran to her it took a little part of me with it. Did you even notice? I loved you!

So where did that leave me? If I never see you again it will be too soon.' She got up from her table and shut her books 'maybe a walk will help me to clear my mind'

"Mom I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back in a bit"

"Ok don't catch a cold, image if one of your 'illnesses' were real?!?" Kia laughed to herself, she still could not tell what had happened with her daughter and was concerned but didn't want Kagome to worry she knew that she would be told when the time was right. Besides now she had Shippo her "grandson" to care for.

_"Every roommate kept awake"   
"By every sigh and scream we make"   
"All the feelings that I get"   
"But I still don't miss you yet"   
_Yet again Inu-yasha was fighting a demon, but a lesser one so it wasn't so much a fight as it was Inu-yasha beating the shit out of it and getting out his frustrations. "Stupid.. grunt....Sango ... stupid Mrioku...grunt ... Kagome ...always crying...ugg... can't fight... always leaving"

By now the demon stopped looking like anything but Kagome's face laughing at him.

"Its you fucking fault wench! Always going home, spending time with that wimpy wolf, didn't even come back, WHAT ABOUT THE JEWEL?!?!?!!?!?!" Inu-yasha looked back at the demon and noticed that he had beaten it to death and his fists were torn and bloody.

_   
"Only when I stop to think about it"   
'_But then again you were always there for me. No matter what you were there for me. My friend, my companion. You never gave up hope for me.' With one last look at his hands he walked away. "What have I done?"_   
_

_   
"I hate everything about you"_

_"Why do I love you"   
"I hate everything about you"   
"Why do I love you"   
_Kagome ended up at her secret part of the shrine, she would go there to train and get out her anger she stared with some archery and then when that didn't help much she started to hit the wall over and over again, seeing only his face. "Your cruel to me! You used me! All I ever was to you was a shard detector. I was just a replacement for Kikyo. HOW CAN YOU LOVE HER? SHE HATES YOU! SHE TRIES TO KILL YOU! I would never have hurt you." By now Kagome had tears or rage running down her face and her hands were bloody as she and Inu-yasha continued in perfect sync despite their time difference. "Why did you betray me? I loved you; despite your flaws I love you the way you were! How come you always ran to that bitch? She could never love you!" She fell as her legs gave out and leaned against the wall. And whispered. "I love you"

_   
"Every time we lie awake"   
"After every hit we take"   
"Every feeling that I get"   
"But I haven't missed you yet"   
_Inu-yasha felt rather then heard someone whisper 'I love you' but before he could identify who it was it was gone. 'Kikyo has my heart; I owe it to her for not protecting her. Kagome would "Sit" me whenever she wanted to! How could you think I would react with anything other than anger.' "I love Kikyo! Don't I?" Inu-yasha was not even aware that he had spoken aloud, but his words were heard by his only remaining friends._   
_

_"Only when I stop to think about it"   
_Kagome stood up. "I can't stop loving you. To love you is killing me, you left me with nothing but pain. The only way to deal with the pain you cause is to drink or get high. It's not that big a deal." At this Kagome started to laugh, not the joyful one she once had, but cruel and hate filled. 'Thanks to everyone thinking I'm get ill all the time it's really easy to find pot when I need it. God if Shippo ever found out it would crush him.' "Do I even care anymore?"

_"I hate everything about you"   
"Why do I love you"   
"I hate everything about you"   
"Why do I love you"   
_Inu-yasha still felt something tugging at his heart. What did she do to me? He found the picture that Sango had taken of him and Kagome with her sleeping on his shoulder. He traced the picture with his claw. And whispered "Your weak. You give up. You cry. You smile. And you look out for me. You cry... for me. Why? What have I done to deserve this? How could I have been so cruel? Why have you not returned? You always came back. Kagome you have been gone for 8 weeks. I miss you, I'm sorry"

_   
"Only when I stop to think"   
"About you, I know"   
"Only when you stop to think"   
"About me, do you know"   
_Kagome went to her stash and rolled another joint, 'I put up a front, yet you always managed to break through them. You always knew me better then my own family, and Hojo. Why did you have to mention her? We never really fought for this long before. I though you would come to get me, you always came._   
_

_"I hate everything about you"   
"Why do I love you"   
"You hate everything about me"   
"Why do you love me"   
_Inu-yasha sat up in his tree thinking about Kagome and Kikyo. 'After everything I put Kagome through why would she even look twice at someone like me? I promised Kikyo but now I feel strange that Kagome is gone. How can I miss her? She was useless and always with that Hobo person. She always gave up her duty to go back to school, and him. Why shouldn't I be with Kikyo?_   
_

_"I hate"   
"You hate"   
"I hate"   
"You love me"   
'_You can't do anything, I've made that clear in the past, why do you insist on trying to befriend me? I will become a demon no mater what. You could never stop me. When this is all done I will kill you and take the Jewel and go to hell where I belong. How can you pretend to care about me when I treat you like this?'

_   
"I hate everything about you"   
"Why do I love you"_

Kagome stared into a picture that she had taken of her and the rest of the group. She traced the face of her first love "Inu-yasha I will never get over you. So I will just try to forget you. Drugs and I finally accepted Hojo's proposal. I have to forget you.

"Inu-yasha. I need to talk to you"

"What do you want Monk? I said I did not want to be bothered"

"Yes I remember, but it's really important"

"WHAT, say your piece and leave"

"It's about Kagome."

"Why should I care about that wench?"

"She needs help"

"So what? She left"

"If you don't help her now you'll loose her forever."

"I have lost her remember, she left!"

"I mean if you don't help now she will die."


End file.
